A Nerd and A Cheerio
by PezFaberry3
Summary: Discontinued :( Sorry. Rachel is a loser with g!p and has a tiny crush on Santana. Starts off slow and is t-rated but will be M in future chapters. Need to knows is in the first chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the chracters
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Need to Know Details

Rachel has a g!p and Quinn is a boy and is on the football team with Noah and Sam. Rachel and Quinn meet the first day in freshman year.

Quinn thought she was smart and a nice person to hang with. So he invited her to bro night with Noah and Sam. From there on the three have been best bros since.

When the school found out about Rachels extra appendage the three jocks were still her friend. They got over the fact and still wanted to be her friend.

Santana is the HBIC and Quinn is her boyfriend. Brittany is her second in command and best friend. Brittany dates Artie.

Everyone is still in glee and Finn is a male cheerleader(don't ask me why). He is also co-captain in glee. Finchel never happened. Finn is gay and is with Kurt. Blaine is at WMHS and dates Dave.

Hmm the rest of the couples are the same.

Rachel has a tiny crush on Santana that will come into play in later chapters. Santana likes Rachel a bit too much and that's her main motive for bullying her.

Anything else you want to know just pm me or review. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Chapter one: (Junior Year)

Hi my name Is Rachel Barbra Berry and I am the captain of the glee club New Directions. But that's not only thing about me you should now. I am the school pariah and intersex.

I still remember the day the whole school found out about my extra appendage.

Flashback: Gym Class(freshman year)

"Hey berry!" Santana yelled.

Rachel spun around and the dodge ball Santana threw hit her in the face. Dave snuck up behind Rachel as she was getting and pulled down her pants along with her under ware.

"What the fuck. Berry is a fucking dude" Santana says after she takes a picture of Rachel.

And from then on Rachel has become the number one target at McKinley.

End of Flashback.

Rachel shuddered at the memory and proceeded to open her locker. "What's up Berry?" Quinn says fondly "Hey Quinn" Quinn leans against the locker and watches his lesbro get her stuff out of the locker.

Just as Rachel gets the last of her books her locker door slams close.

"Rupaul. Hi Quinn. If your down talking to the tranny which I know your are. Then come and walk me to class." Santana snaps.

Quinn rolls his eyes before fist bumping Rachel "Bye bro."

The couple walks off but not before Santana shoulder checks Rachel into the locker. Rachel let's out a sigh of relief and heads to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rachel walked into the cafeteria and took a seat at an empty table in the back. Shortly after she sat down Quinn, Puck, and Sam sit down with their lunches.

"What up Jewbro."

"Hello Noah."

" What's wrong dude."

"First off Noah stop calling me a dude. Secondly its nothing that concerns you."

"Fine but if some dick head is messing with you I swear-"

"It's no need for violence Noah."

Noah just grumbles in agreement before taking a bite of his burger.  
The rest of them proceed to eat.

"So rach want to come over tonight and play injustice. I finally got the red son pack."

Rachel looks up distracted before nodding in agreement to Sams offer.

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. The four teens get up and exit the cafeteria.

Rachel goes to her locker and gets the books and utinsels needed for her last two classes. Rachel sighs as she realizes she has her last classes with Santana who happens to be her lab partner in Chem and sits next to her in Art appreciation.

Rachel glumly heads to her class.

The diva runs out of chemistry as soon as the bell rings. The class wasn't that bad but she wanted to get away from Satan reincarnated.

As Rachel is about to walk in to class she gets a blue raspberry slushy to the face. She hears the laugh of the devil himself. Then there's a strong hand leading her.

She gets a wiff of Quinns clogne and smiles. He sits her in one the chairs in the bathroom before telling her to lean her head back.

Quinn wipes the slushy on her face off with a wet rag. When she opens her eyes he smiles and hands her the rag to get the rest of the slushy off her neck and chest.

He then starts to wash out her hair with the shampoo Puck gave him. After he's done Quinn hands Rachel her spare clothes.

She goes and change. As she peels off her animal print shirt she says "Thanks Q. But when and how did you get my slushy kit?"

Quinn chuckles before replying "Puck picked the lock before I came to your rescue. He handed me the kit when I lead you into the bathroom."

Rachel steps out of the stall in dark wash nicely fit jeans, gray cotton tight fit v-neck shirt, and black flip flops. She puts her hair in a sloppy bun.

"Thank you again Q." Rachel says as she hugs the blonde.

"No problem rach. I didn't know you owned regular clothes."

They stooped at rachels locker to put her clothes and kit away.

"HaHa Quinn very funny. I'm only wearing this because the rest of my "not normal" clothes are ruined."

The two began there way to Rachel's class. Quinn puts his arm around Rachel.

"I guess I'll have to take you to the Salv. after school tomorrow to pick up some more clothes" Quinn says knowing its his girlfriend fault Rachel has no more clothes to wear to school.

"I guess you will. Also you have to pick me up for school." Rachel says beaming

"What why?" Quinn whines.

" Because Noah took me today and before then Sam took me so you have to. Also my car is broke and it will take a week for them to get the parts I need."

"Tell me again why your dads bought you a new Audi"

"Because they love me. Now I'll see you in glee."

Quinn nods and watches Rachel enter her class before going to the library for free period.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rachel sits down next to Santana. Santana leans over and whispers, "Hey man hands stay away from my man"

"Will you shut up Satan. No one wants Quinn. Hell I'm surprised he even likes you enough to put up with all your jealous bitchy ass attitude" Rachel snaps back.

"What did you just say Rupaul?" Santana says menacingly.

Rachel growls out angrily "You heard what I said Santana. I don't have to repeat myself so the brain cells you still have can understand what I just said."

"Alright that's it!"

Santana lunges at Rachel only to be stopped midway by Rachel. Rachel grabs Santana's arm and spins her around.

The diva puts her hand on the latinas head and pushes her down until she's pinned to the table.

"Let me go you freak!" Santana struggles against Rachel's hold.

"Rachel let go of Santana!" Ms. Bengal says.

Rachel releases her hold on Santana. The Cheerio gets up slowly and rubs her arm.

"The both you go to Principles office"

Rachel nods collects her stuff and leaves.

"Wh-What why? Berry attacked me."

Ms. Bengal sighs before saying, "I seriously doubt Rachel would put her hands on anyone unless they provoked her. So Santana go to the principles office now."

Santana gets her things and leaves.

When she's in the hall she jogs to catch up to Rachel.

"Berry wait up."

Rachel stops and waits for Santana to catch up.

"Look I just wanna say sorry. What I did was completely uncalled for. Also please don't beat me up."

Rachel looks at her for a while before she chuckles.

"I'm not gonna beat you up. If I wanted to do that I would've broke your nose when you lunged at me. I simply countered you attack. Now come on."

Santana stares at her retreating form in shock before catching up to her again. _

Santana's POV

I watched Rachel be lead by my boyfriend to class with a frown. I entered the classroom and sat in my seat at the back.

I guess I had no right to be jealous of Quinn. All he ever was nice to the diva.

Yes I, Santana Maria Lopez was jealous of her boyfriend because he was friends with Rachel Freaking Berry. I had a crush on the hobbit since I saw her freshman year.

I knew I wasn't supposed to like her. I mean she was a girl after all. After seeing her penis I was supposed to hate her, be disgusted. But I wasn't. I was aroused at the sight of her 7 and a half long penis.

My attraction only grew through the years. Now I'm here junior year in love with the schools social outcast.I snapped out of my thoughts when the classroom door closed. In walks berry looking oh so delicious in her jeans, flip flops, and t-shirt. I didn't even know she owned jeans.

She sat down next to me and I stopped breathing.

Relax Santana. You got this. Now just say something to the little munchkin.

I leaned over and whispered, "Hey man hands stay away from my man."

I mentally slap myself. Why couldn't I just saying something nice for once. I was thrown off guard by Rachel's response. But in the end it left me with arousal pooling in groin.

Maybe it was because Rachel was finally standing up for herself. You know taking charge of the situation.

I responded in usual bitchy tone. Rachel seemed unfazed and said just a bitchy, "You heard what I said Santana. I don't have to repeat myself so the brain cells you still have can understand what I just said."

I said and did first thing that came to mind. I knew I wasn't going to do anything to harm the girl. I was surprised when Rachel grabbed me. It sunk into my brain that I was bent over a desk with Rachel right behind me. The wetness in my panties started to grow. I wiggled against the restraint and Rachel.

I was a little disappointed when she let me go but I didn't let it show. _

After the conversation with the teacher I caught up to Rachel and apologized.

Rachel's response and husky chuckle left me a little more turned then I already was. I know shouldn't be aroused at Rachel manhandling (no pun intended) me but I am.

I caught up to the diva just as she was walking inside off the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note : I just want to say thank you to everyone who even gave my story a glance. I'm happy for the reviews bad or good. This is my first story on fan fiction and also the first fanfic I let others read. I would like a beta so anyone whose up for that please tell me. So again thank you hope you continue to read.**

General POV-

Rachel and Santana sat down across from principle Figgins.

"So Ms. Berry Ms. Lopez why did Ms. Bengal tell you to come here?"

Rachel begins to speak "Santana and I had a little altercation but I can assure that it won't happen again."

sits and ponders a thought before leaning forward and responding with, "Was this a physical altercation and if so who started it?"

The two girls nod in agreement.

"I started the fight sir." Santana states to Rachel's surprise.

"Okay well you two will have detention for the rest of the year every other day until you two can act in a civil manner. And no Rachel you can't get out of it this time "

Rachel snaps her mouth close and frowns.

"When will this take place?"

"I'm glad you asked Santana. It will begin tomorrow in the choir. Because that seems to be the only place you two get along. It will be after glee or cheer practice and will last for two hours. Ms. Pillsbury will monitor you two. Do I have understanding?"

Santana and Rachel grumble yeah. The last bell of the day rings and the two girls exit the office.

Rachel walks to her locker where Sam is waiting for her. "Hey Sam" "Hey Rach. Ready to go" "Umm yeah."

Rachel closes her locker and follows Sam out of the school building.

Santana watch Sam and Rachel leaving with a frown set on her face.

"Hey babe."

Quinn tries to kiss Santana's check but she turns her face away. Quinn pulls back hurt.

"Quinn we need to talk."

Quinn rubs the back of his neck nervously before nodding. Santana takes a deep breath before blurting out, "I'm breaking up with you."

The blonde says with choked words, "O-okay. At least tell me why."

"I'm in love with someone else. I have been for a while now. It wouldn't be fair to you if I continued what we had."

"W-well I hope the best for you and this mystery person. I hope you two love each other dearly." This statement is said with sad sincerity.

Quinn quickly leaves the school and heads for Sam's where he knows Rachel will be.

Santana watches Quinn leave feeling guilt bubbling up. The blonde was nothing but a great boyfriend. He loved, and cared for her dearly. He was loyal and didn't cheat, he didn't even push her to sleep with him. To see his usually happy bright eyes grow dull as he looked so broken made Santana feel like a true ass hat.

Santana sighed before going to Brittany's locker.

Quinn ran up to the porch of the Evans resident and knocked on the door. Rachel swung the door open and was meet with a soaked and defeated looking Quinn.

"Quinn your soaking wet."

Rachel pulls Quinn inside of the house. The blonde latches onto the diva and sobs body shaking cries into her neck. Rachel rubs his back with one hand and holds him tighter with other not caring about the water seeping into her clothes.

Quinn pulls back after he's no longer sobbing and sniffs. Rachel pulls him up to Sam's room. When the two enter the room Sam looks at the other blonde in concern. But he keeps quiet and hands the boy some sweat pants and hoodie.

Quinn exits the bathroom and curls into Rachel's body on the bed. After a while the brunette asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Quinn sat up against the head board and stutters out "Santana broke up with me."

Rachel and Sam sees the tears starting to form again and quickly sit on each side of him. Rachel wraps an arm around his waist.

"Did she tell you why?"

Quinn nods, and hiccups before explaining everything to his two best friends.

"Quinn its okay. Your gonna find someone better who will love just as much if not more than you love them."

"Thanks rach. God I love you so much. I'm so glad your my best friend."

Quinn side hugs Rachel and fist bump Sam to show him that his statement included him too.

"Want to play some COD to get your mind off of her dude."

Quinn laughs at Sam's antics but says yes.

"Can I ask you something Quinn?"

"What is it?"

"Well why did you walk here if you have a car."

"I don't know. All I know is that in that moment I needed to get away and get to the one person who makes me feel better. It never crossed my mind it started raining until you brought it up."

Rachel nods and worries her bottom lip. Quinn notices this and quirks an eyebrow in question.

"So you won't pick up tomorrow for school."

"Really rach. That's what your worried about." Quinn says in faux hurt.

"So is that a yes or a no. Cus I can tell Noah now -"

"I'm still taking you. okay? okay."

The rest of the night was spent playing COD and eating vegetarian pizza. Sam took Rachel home and Quinn to the school parking lot to get his car.

That night Rachel dreamed of a certain Latina. She knows she shouldn't because her best friend just got dumped by said girl but she couldn't help it.

On the way to school Rachel tried not to make eye contact with Quinn. She still remembered how she woke up today and her very realistic dream. The blonde keeps giving her side glances as he drives to school.

"Okay what's up with you."

Quinn turns off the car after he's parked in front of William McKinley. He turns to the little diva. She fiddles with her fingers nervously. When she looks into Quinn's concern filled eyes she knows she's screwed. She can't, couldn't do this to him but she couldn't lie to him either.

Gathering all the courage she could to tell him what would probably end their friendship.

"I have may have a crush on Santana."

Rachel says so quietly that if they weren't in such close quarters that Quinn would've missed it. But he didn't miss what she said. He takes a deep breath and tries to stay calm.

"Okay so your telling me that you have a crush on the girl who broke up with me less than 24 hours ago."

Rachel nods looking at the arm rest. Quinn sighs seeing that Rachel isn't quite happy with her own feelings either.

"Rachel look at me."

Rachel hesitantly lifts her head to look a Quinn fully.

"I know you can't help how you feel. And you're still like my little sister so as your big brother I'm going to help you get the girl." He says with a grin.

Rachel looks at him in disbelief before breaking into a full blown grin like his and says "Okay."

"Good but you have to do something. That is the only way I'll be ready to help you. Think of it as a sweet revenge."

Rachel thinks about it before agreeing to the deal. She knew he wouldn't make her do something completely ridiculous. The friends exit the car and head into school.

Santana POV

I walked up to Brittany where she was at her locker with wheels. The bubbly dancer turns around and hugs me tightly.

"Hey san what's up?"

"Can we talk please."

Brittany must see the urgency in my eyes and tells bionic boy that she'll him tomorrow. We head to my car and get in. In no time we're pulling into my drive way.

We head up to my room. I sit on my bed and Brittany sits next to me.

"So what did you talk about Sanny."

"I broke up with Quinn today before I came to you. I feel like a real bitch for breaking his heart. Is that normal."

"Well yeah that usually happens when hurt someone you care about."

Santana scoffs.

"Don't deny that you and Quinn weren't close friends and that you didn't enjoy hanging with him."

"Okay so I cared about him but I didn't love or like him in the way he wanted me to."

"There has to be more to this than just leading on Quinn. So spill."

Santana sighs, "I'm in love with someone else and this person is Rachel Berry."

Brittany squeals happily and pulls a confused Santana into a hug.

"I'm so happy that you're finally admitting you love Rachel. I was beginning to think it would never happen. So where did this sudden realization come from?" Brittany ask giddily already bouncing in her seat.

Santana explains everything to Brittany that has rapt attention.

"Okay now we have to form a plan on how to get Rachel to acknowledge her feelings for you."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well first off you have to apologize to Quinn. Then..." Brittany tells Santana her master plan.

When Brittany leaves to go home (her house being across from Santana's). They have a full proof way to get Rachel to not only realize her feelings for the cheerleader but to also fall for her.

**Authors note**: **Just finished this chapter at 2:00 am. Hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Finished at least more than half this story listening to Other Side by Jason Derulo on replay.**


	5. Chapter 5

Santana enters school and heads to Rachel's locker where she knows Quinn will be. Quinn notices Santana approaching and stands up straighter. He subtly nudged Rachel. She turns to him in annoyance.

"What Quinn." Rachel huffs out.

"Chillax Berry."

Rachel spins around quickly to face Santana. Rachel spins the wrong way and face plants her locker door before falling. The two teens kneel down next to Rachel.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Santana asks.

"Uh yeah I've taken harder to the face."

The other two teens burst out laughing at the girls comment.

"Wh-what's so funny."

"You've taken harder to the face Rach. Really? That is so what she said."

Rachel catches on and blushes a deep scarlet. She gets up swiftly and shuts her locker door.

"I'm going to class. Thanks for the help up Quinn."

Rachel scurries away to class. Puck and Sam flank her as she walks.

"So my JAP- Stop looking so surprised. I can call you other things than bro, dude, and Rach can't I?"

"Well yes but that doesn't mean you actually ever do."

"What ever. Anyway Quinn sent us a text that your trying to get into san bags chastity belt."

"First of Noah must you be so crude, second of don't call her sandbags."

"Why am I always the one to get shitty end of the Rachel berry attitude stick."

"Maybe its because your an ass." Rachel snaps back.

"Right so back to what puck was trying to say. We want to help you get the girl." Sam interjects.

"So your just gonna help me, _the_ school nerd, get Santana to go out with me. Something that _only_ Quinn has ever done." Rachel says in disbelief.

The two boys nod quickly, _too_ quickly with the biggest smiles ever.

"What's in it for you guys."

"You let us drive your car once its fixed." They say hopefully.

"So you only want to help me for a drive in my car. How typical. I thought you were supposed to be my bros."

"We are Rach and even if you say no; it kills me say this but we will still help you." Noah said.

"Okay. And yes you can drive my car but I must be in the car with you at all times."

"Yes!" The two boys exclaim and high five each other.

"Okay the first thing is already out of the way."

"What was is that Noah."

"Well your wardrobe obviously. I was beginning to wonder how much clothes do you get from the Salvation army. I mean no offense Rach but I wouldn't be able to get pass your other clothes to do you. And that's coming from a sex shark. I _need_ sex to live."

"Fuck you Noah."

Rachel angrily enters her class just as the bell rings.

"Dude you gotta stop pissing her off."

"I just don't think she likes me."

The boys quickly head to football practice.

**After Rachel left:**

"Quinn can I talk to you."

"I don't know the last time you said that I ended up with my heart broken."

"I'm sorry for that. I really care about. And want to be your friend."

Quinn thinks before nodding in agreement. Santana keeps from squealing and hugs the blonde.

"Good. Now I have a question for you."

"I probably got an answer for you."

Santana moves on ignoring his remark.

"Do you know if Rachel is dating someone?"

"No she's single like a dollar bill. Why?"

"Well because I like her and I want to go out with her."

"I say go for it. Hell for all you know she might like you as well."

"Well thank you Quinn. I have to get to practice."

Quinn begins to think while walking to practice.

'Well now I know Santana likes Rachel and plans on making her move. Now all I got to do is make Rachel a confident and cool acting nerd. I won't tell Rachel about this little confession. Then she wouldn't let me get my revenge if she knew that now she doesn't actually need my help with Santana."

"Hey I'm not gonna beat her up or anything but this prank will be epic. I just gotta let Sam and Noah in on it."

Quinn enters the locker room.

Rachel sits down and shortly after her best friends do too.

"Rach we since we all came to the conclusion that you should stop wearing your school clothes and keep wearing the good ones. Then I don't have to take you to get more clothes so we all want to go to breadstix tonight. My treat." Quinn says.

"Uh yeah sure." Rachel says distracted.

"Okay what's up jewbro."

"Nothing. Just I haven't been slushied at all today. It's kinda weird."

"Is this a bad thing. Cus I can get a couple jocks to slushy you if you want."

"Shut up Noah. And I'm okay."

Noah shrugs.

Sam clears his throat before speaking.

"Operation make Berry hot was a complete success I mean look at how nice she dresses. So now Operation make Berry dateable is in full swing. If you agree say I-"

"I" the boys ring out.

"Okay court dismissed."

"Wait. There was an operation make berry hot."

"Did you honestly think your clothes just magically disappeared." Sam said.

"Well no. I thought they were just dirty. So how did you guys take me clothes?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Me and Noah snuck into your house while Quinn went and took you to dance practice. We stole all the ugly clothes and only left you with a weeks worth left. We knew you would get slushied and automatically run out. Quinn told us he told you. We were gonna stop the slushying when you ran outta clothes."

"You guys are unbelievable. So your the reason I'm not getting slushied." Rachel says her tone mixed between mad and happy.

"Uh well no. We were gonna tell everyone this morning but they said you was already taken off the hit list."

" Huh. So you guys were gonna stop me from being slushied so I can wear my regular clothes?"

They nod.

"Well thanks even if what you guys did was completely uncalled for. But I like you're planning skills and I am really impressed."

The boys beam at her.

"So how will you guys make me datable."

Quinn speaks up "Well basically its just a course on how to talk to Santana. I notice you freeze up when she's around. I mean you basically gave yourself a concussion this morning."

Rachel gets up to throw away Styrofoam tray that held her lunch. She sits back down across from the boys.

"That's not true. We argued yesterday. And ended up with detention for the rest of the year."

The guys looks at her in disbelief. It's silent for a while before Quinn speaks again.

"Well you were probably mad then. And you don't just get detention for arguing so..."

"She lunged at me so simply did the counter Noah taught me."

"Rachel berry you are officially a badass Jew."

The lunch bell rings and the four teens get up and exit the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel heads happily to her chemistry class. She sits in her assigned seat in the back next to Santana.

**Santana Pov:**

Okay Santana just breath. Smile at her and say hi. That's all you have to do.

I turn to Rachel smile warmly at her before saying "Hey."

I smile more in my head happy I didn't stutter.

"H-hello Santana."

I never noticed just how much I love it when she says my name. The teacher comes in and starts class. I lean over and whisper in her ear.

"So Rachel I think we should you know be friends. Also you look really good today."

I see her shudder and smirk. Rachel shifts and pulls her pants down at her knee. My eyes zoom in on the noticeable bulge in her pants.

"Th-anks"

I grab her hand write down my number.

"Call me okay." I husk out.

She turns red and I giggle at her.

**Rachel's Pov-**

I sit down next to Santana and busy myself with taking out my notebook and pen. I notice Santana looking at me so I turn my head to face her. She smiles and I swear my heart just melted.

"Hi."

Oh shit she just said something. You have to say something. Damn Quinn was right I do totally freeze around her. Think Rachel think. I got it!

"H-hello" mental face palm "Santana."

**You can't even say hello with out stuttering. Pathetic.**

_Yeah call your own self pathetic. That'll make me not stutter genius._

I notice the teacher come in and I proceed to open my notebook. Santana whispers in my ear. Goosebumps rise and my pants get just a little bit tighter.

"Th-anks"

**Again with the stuttering. Man you really do need the guys help.**

_SHUT UP WHY WON'T YOU_.

The Latina grabs my hand and begins to write on the palm. She then leans close again to whisper. I grow stiff (no pun intended).

I barely register what she said and my face feels like its on fire. She giggles and I smirk.

Okay so maybe you don't need Quinn.

**General Pov:**

The bell rings signaling the end of class. Rachel puts her stuff away. She sees the Santana is still there to.

"Umm S-Santana... could I-I-I maybe... Walk you to class."

"Yeah."

The brunettes begin to walk to their next class together. They sit down in the back. The class starts and soon the last bell of the day rings.

Rachel heads to her locker to get her belongings then heads to the choir room. She takes a seat in the front. Soon the members file in to the room. Quinn and Sam sit next to Rachel while Puck sits in the back.

Mr. Schue gleefully walks in the room.

"Okay guys today well just be a free day. If you have a song you want to sing then feel free to come on up."

Santana gets and walks over to the band. She goes to the middle of the floor.

"This song is for Rachel Berry. It's basically because I think she's really hot and I've liked her such a long time so..."

Santana nods to the band and they begin to play music Rachel recognizes the beat and starts to panic at little.

" My pussy taste like Pepsi-Cola,

My eyes are wide like cherry pies.

I gots a taste for girls who're shorter"

Santana sings with a wink in Rachel's direction. Rachel begins to blush. Quinn and Sam chuckle lowly at the changed lyrics.

"It's always been, so it's no surprise.

Rachel's in the sky with diamonds and she's making me crazy (I come alive, alive)

All she wants to do is party with her pretty baby.

Come on, baby, let's ride We can escape to the great sunshine.

I know your wife, and she wouldn't mind

We made it out to the other side [3x]

Come on, come on Come on, come on Come on, baby."

Santana walks over to Rachel and sings the chorus to her. She spins around and sits down on the divas lap.

"I fall asleep in an American flag

I wear my diamonds on skid row

I pledge allegiance to my dad

For teaching me everything he knows"

Santana gets up as she feels Rachel hardening under her. She goes behind Rachel leans down and sings.

"Rachel's in the sky with diamonds and she's making me crazy (I come alive, alive)

All she wants to do is party with her pretty baby

Come on, baby, let's ride, We can escape to the great sunshine.

I know your wife, and she wouldn't mind

We made it out to the other side [3x]"

Santana goes back the front of the class with Brittany. The tall blonde starts to dance.

"Drugs suck it up Like vanilla icies

Don't treat me rough, Treat me really niceys

Decorate my neck Diamantes ices

Why, come on, come on Ooh, ooh, ooh, Ooh, yeah

Come on baby, let's ride We can escape to the great sunshine

I know your wife, and she wouldn't mind

We made it out to the other side"

Santana straddles Rachel and subtly grinds on her while she sings. Rachel looks and sees the isn't in the room and his office door is closed, blinds drawn.

"Come on baby, let's ride

We can escape to the great sunshine

We made it out to the other side We made it out to the other side

Come on, come on Come on, baby

Come on, come on Come on, baby"

Brittany joins in and sings. (_Brittany_)

_ "Whoa ah_

My pussy tastes like Pepsi-Cola

_Oh... ah_

My pussy tastes like Pepsi-Cola

_Oh..._

My pussy tastes like Pepsi-Cola

_Oh_..._whoa...yeah_"

Santana gets up and Quinn moves down a seat so she can sit down. A few minutes later the room erupts in noise. Mr. Schue chooses to exit his office at this time.

"We are done for today. Santana don't pull a stunt like that again. Ms. Pillsbury will be here shortly."

Everyone files out of the room except for six students.

"Can I just say that performance was awesome" Puck says walking down the risers.

The other two guys agree. Brittany walks down the risers after she collected her things.

"Yeah Sanny it was hot. Oh Rachel you might want to use your book bag to cover your little friend. Quinn can I get a ride home?''

"Yeah come on. I'll pick you up later Rachel."

The teens leave sans for the two in detention. Ms. Pillsbury comes into the room.

"Hello Rachel, Santana. I have some work to do so I expect you two are mature enough to handle being in here alone."

Emma turns around and exits the room.

"So I guess its just me and you Rachel."

Rachel gulps, "Yeah I guess it is."

**Authors Note: The End no jk. What a bitch I would be if it was. I just have stop here because I'm stuck and I don't know where I should take this. Thanks for reading please review. Like seriously I'm a review shark, I need them to survive.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Do anyone know what song Santana sung to Rachel. First person to tell me and I'll be sure to include anything you want to happen next chapter. I know you're all waiting for sex. Well guess what your going to get smut in this chapter. Filler Chapter.**

Santana looks at Rachel and sees a scared panicky look in her eyes. Santana gets up and Rachel bolts for the door.

**Rachel Pov:**

Almost there Rachel all you have to do is get past the piano. Wait why have I stopped running and whose screaming. Suddenly I make impact to the floor.

"Rachel! Oh my god are you okay."

I hear Santana's voice coming closer. Come on berry get up and stop making a fool of your self. I spring back up.

Damn my head is spinning.

"I-I-I'm...Uh I fell?" "Rachel please have a seat."

Turn to and two Santana's. When did she get a twin.

"Are you and your sister going to give me another lap dance?"

"No"

"Well great then I'll sit."

I sit down on the Piano bench and Santana sits next to me. She offers me bottled water and I take it and drink.

**General Pov**:

Santana watches as Rachel foot clips one of the piano bench legs.

"Ahhhhh!" Rachel screams as she's falls.

The diva hits the floor hard. "Rachel. Oh my god are you okay?"

When the diva doesn't respond. Santana springs into action and goes over to Rachel who pops back like one of those inflatable bop bags.

"I-I-I'm...Uh I fell?"

Santana looks at her in concern. "First sign of an concussion dazed and confused" Santana thinks.

"Rachel please have a seat."

"Are you and your sister going to give me another lap dance?"

Santana looks at her bewildered. "Second sign of concussion hallucination" Santana thinks.

"No."

"Great then I'll have a seat."

Rachel takes a seat on the bench. Santana hurries to her bag and pulls out bottled water. She hands it to Rachel after she sits down next to her. Santana watches Rachel drink.

There's a moment of silence. Rachel breaks it as she blurts out, "Fucking piano bench."

"What?"

"I tripped over the piano bench. It all just came to me at once."

"Oh. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah."

Santana sighs out in relief. "So why did you get up and run."

"Thought you were going to try something again."

"Oh no. I saw that you looked like a scared animal about to get ate. So I got up to move down a seat."

"Ohhh. Well that make perfect sense."

"Rachel you gotta stop giving yourself an concussion around me. I mean yeah its cute that your a clutz and all. But not when every second your either falling, hitting your head or both."

"Sorry. It-its just..."

"Just what Rachel."

"I'm not used to someone wanting to me. It's kinda hard to deal with all this intimacy when only three people in this whole school gives you hugs."

"I'm sorry Rachel didn't mean to molest you and all. I just thought you liked it and it was what you wanted. I mean if felt like you liked it."

Rachel blushes a deep scarlet before saying, "I did like it. I liked very much. And I don't think you molested me. Seeing as that would mean I didn't want it. And trust me Santana I wanted you to touch me like that. I want to touch you like that."

Santana leans over and whispers into Rachel's ear "Then do it Rachel."

Rachel fights to hold in a moan. Santana grabs her hand and places it on her knee before slowly sliding it up.

Rachel turns her head until she's looking at Santana. The cheerleader kisses Rachel slowly. She sweeps her tongue on her bottom lip and Rachel eagerly grants her entrance. Rachel and Santana's hand slips under her skirt.

"Okay guy- Whoa." Ms. Pillsbury says shocked.

The teens jump apart at the sound of Ms. Pillsbury voice. Rachel blushes in embarrassment.

"Umm you two in my office now please."

The girls get up and follow the guidance counselor.

**BACK TO WHEN QUINN AND BRITTANY LEFT:**

Quinn and Brittany walk over to his Jeep Cherokee. He unlocks and opens the door for the tall dancer. The jock quickly goes over to his side and gets in.

Quinn turns to Brittany.

"Okay where am I going?"

Brittany gives him the address and street and Quinn puts it in his navigation system. He buckles up before starting the car and pulling out of McKinley.

"So Quinn why are you okay with Rachel and Santana being together."

"Because Rachel is like family to me. And I care about her and Santana. I just want to see them two happy."

Brittany ponders this for awhile before speaking again. "Well if they're back there having their fun then I think its only right if we have ours." Brittany punctuates this by grabbing and massaging Quinn jean clad Dick.

"Brittany what about Artie?"

"What about him? He's just my friend I broke up with him ages ago."

Brittany husks out in Quinn's to ear pull over. The dancer nips his ear. Quinn pulls over quickly. He unbuckles his seat and attacks Brittany's mouth with his. Quinn waste no time taking off Brittany's top. He palms her breast and Brittany moans out. Quinn kisses underneath her ear to her neck. He sucks hard on her pulse point. He goes to the other side does the same.

Quinn pulls back and breaths "its more room in the back."

He quickly hops in the back and puts down the seat so now its an open space. Brittany follows and straddles him.

She takes off his shirt and leans down to leave a hockey on his collar bone. When she pulls back Quinn sucks one of her nipples into his mouth. He pinches and twist the other one.

"God Quinn yes!"

He switches breast and works the other to a stiff peak. The dancer reaches down between them and unbuckles Quinn's pants.

Brittany pushes him on his back and takes off his pants and boxers. She puts his thick hard member in her hand. Slowly she takes the head into her mouth.

Quinn moans in appreciation. Brittany works his 8 inch cock down her throat. "Oh fuck."

Brittany lifts her head slowly and kisses the head. " Did you like that Quinn? Want you to fuck my throat Quinnie. Can you do that for me."

Quinn nods quickly and gets on his knees. Brittany lays down and opens her mouth. He takes her head in his hands before shoving his Dick down her throat. He starts a fast rhythm.

"Fuck Britt. You feel so good. I love how your just taking my cock in your throat like the slut you are."

Quinn pumps in a few more times before pulling Brittany up. He kisses her roughly before pushing her on her back. Quinn trails kisses and nips down Brittany's body until he gets to her skirt. He takes off her skirt then her spanks and panties.

Quinn runs a finger through Brittany's drenched folds. He presses his thumb against her clit hard making the dancer twitch. Quinn leans down and continues his previous path until he reaches her pussy. He opens up her lips and takes a strong lick up to her clit.

Quinn moans lowly at Tue taste. He repeats his path again and again until Brittany's writhing under him.

"Please Quinn."

Quinn takes her clit into his mouth and enters her with two fingers.

"Yes! Fuck...faster baby. Yes right there godddd!"

Quinn feels her walls tightening around his fingers. He knows she's close so he pulls out and releases her battered clit.

"What the fuck Quinn?!"

"It's all about the teasing not the pleasing." Quinn says with a big smile.

"Quinn I'm about to tease my knee in to your balls and that won't be pleasing at all." "Whoa calm down. I stopped to get a rubber."

Quinn goes into wallet and pulls a condom out. He looks at Brittany and she looks ready to kill him. So he hurriedly put the condom on before getting back between her legs.

He lines himself up and slowly pushes into Brittany's tight pussy.

"Fuck Britt. Your so tight." When he fully sheathed inside he stops and waits for Brittany to adjust.

"Please move Quinn."

He works up to a steady pace. Brittany wraps her legs around his waist.

"Faster Quinn. Fuck me harder."

Quinn speeds up and you can hear skin slapping skin. Brittany begins to claw at his back. Quinn knows she's close so he starts to pound into Brittany. He presses his thumb to the blondes clit.

"Oh shit fuck Damn! Quinn I'm cumming."

Brittany back arches and her pussy clamps down around Quinn making it almost impossible to move. He pushes in a few more times. Quinn grunts and release spurt after spurt of cum inside the condom.

Quinn pulls out and takes off the condom. He ties it up before rolling down the window and tossing it. Quinn lays down next to the panting blonde.

"That was great." Brittany says once she catches her breath.

"Yeah it was."

"We should do that again."

Brittany gets up and gets dressed. Quinn does the same. He checks the clock and sees he has to get Rachel in a hour.

"Enough time to drop off Brittany, take a shower, pick up the guys and air out my car." Quinn thinks.

"Come on Britt I gotta take you home."

The blondes get into the passenger and drivers seat. Quinn starts the car and heads to Brittany's.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**


End file.
